Le jour J
by XYZ263103
Summary: narusasu. UA Naruto est au plus beau jour de sa vie. Itachi et Sasuke s'occupent de la réception, l'un sert, l'autre cuisine. Ils y rencontrent le blond. La vie du cadet sera alors liée à celle du blondinet.


_**Bon ben j'ai eu une confirm', je suis sur le stand de l'asso Méluzine, le dimanche aprem à la JE. Pour ceux que ça intéresse. Sinon merci bcp à tous les reviewers, ainsi que les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre. Cette histoire ci, je l'ai écrite y'a pas longtemps. **_

_**Pour Cador (la Itanaru) ce sera sans doute la semaine prochaine une fois que je l'aurais chapitré. Oui, comme après M, j'ai eu droit aux suppliques de Hagane pour une fin alternative…ben j'ai cédé. Donc mon Itanaru aura une autre fin. Voilou, c'est tout pour le moment.**_

_**Bonne lecture, j'espère. **_

* * *

**Le jour J**

C'était le jour J.

Il se leva seul dans son lit, la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et fila à la salle de bain où il se doucha rapidement. Il sortit au moment où sa sonnette retentit à lui en donner une crise cardiaque. Il hurla qu'il arrivait, et courut le faire , recouvrant juste ses hanches d'une petite serviette blanche, n'ayant pas pris le temps de se sécher.

-Tu vas choper froid mon pote.

-Salut Kiba ! tu l'as ?

-Non.-QUOI !

-Haha, calmos Naruto, c'est Neji qui l'a. Il gare la bagnole et il arrive. Alors, prêts ?

-Comme jamais.

Kiba le frappa à l'épaule avant d'avoir une moue de répulsion face à sa main qui avait eu l'honneur de taper en plein sur un point encore savonneux du blond. Ce dernier mort de rire le laissa entrer dans son appart.

-Fais comme chez toi, je termine ça.

-Vaut mieux, on a rendez vous dans moins de deux heures avec le reste de la bande.

-Je me dépêche…t'as rien bouffé toi.

-Nah, je viens de me lever.

-Pfff, décourageant, bon je te prépare un truc rapide.

-Merci.

On frappa de nouveau, et Naruto fila ouvrir. Kiba le vit prendre quelques couleurs, et de la fenêtre il vit une voiture qu'il connaissait bien, aussi rose bonbon que la couleur de cheveux de celle qui se tenait à la porte et qui entra et referma derrière lui sans lui demander son avis.

-T'es pas prêts encore ?

-Haha, non.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle baka ?

-Euh…oui ?

-Pfff, enfin en même temps c'est sans doute un signe, cette fille je la sens pas.

-Arrête Sakura.

-Que j'arrête ? je te dis qu'elle va te suçait jusqu'au bout.

-C'est sans doute ce qu'il aime chez elle non ?

-Hahahaha.

-Naruto ! ris pas aux conneries de cet abruti !

-Bon, je termine de me doucher, j'arrive. T'as vu Neji ?

-Il faisait un créneau et sans lunettes. Il va sans doute emboutir une voiture ou deux avant d'arriver.

-Ok.

Naruto disparu de son sillage dans la salle de bain où l'eau se fit entendre, et la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à son bar. Elle était maussade.

-C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas eu que tu fais la gueule Sakura ?

-Non, c'est parce que pour de vrai, je ne la sens pas celle là. Ils se connaissent à peine, ça va pas durer et il va se faire avoir.

-Tu penses ?

-Kiba, c'est pas parce qu'une fille à de gros seins et une chute de rein à damner un saint, qu'elle est un bijou. Au contraire, ce sont souvent les plus pourries, et je suis sur que ça va mal aller…elle va lui pomper tout ce qu'elle peut celle là.

-Il est amoureux.

-Tu as raison, il l'est, mais pas elle…j'en suis sur.

-…on sera là quand tout ira mal.

-Mais cette chienne, si elle ose lui faire du mal, je la tue. Connasse.

-Calmos ma grande, tiens, bois ça, ça ira mieux. Et si possible, tires pas cette gueule, tu sais comment il est.

-Je le sais trop, et je sais combien ça le brisera.

-Ouais, mais s'il ne nous écoute pas, que veux tu qu'on fasse ? il est majeur et vacciné…enfin à priori hahaha. Oh allez, rigole quoi.

-Ha ha.

-…pfff, ah voilà Neji, tu lui ouvres ?

Sakura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla à la porte pour ouvrir à celui qui tenait le costume du futur marié. Il la salua et vit le malaise, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, Naruto sortant de la salle de bain en tirant au maximum sur le fil de son sèche cheveux. IL ne portait toujours qu'une mini serviette aux hanches, laissant tout le reste de son corps à découvert. Neji remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et soupira en allongeant le pas jusqu'au blond qui l'accueillit d'une grande claque dans le dos.

-Le gâchis pour cette pétasse.

-Ne parle pas comme ça devant lui hein.

-Ouais ouais, je sais.

Sakura touilla le café qu'il venait de lui faire, gardant un air maussade, pourtant quand Naruto apparut de nouveau, elle fut tout sourire. Très élégant dans son ensemble blanc, elle lui rajouta une fleur à la poitrine. Il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner avec une serviette autour du cou, ne voulant pas qu'il se tâche car ne le connaissant que trop bien, puis ils firent route vers la mairie. Si d'habitude ses sourires était magnifique, en ce jour ils étaient éblouissant, et quiconque les voyait le lui rendait, même Sakura qui en oublia son animosité. Une ola se créa quand les signatures furent apposées, et même le petit instant de suspend de Sakura n'y changea rien.

Ils étaient mariés.

A la sortie de la mairie les nouveaux mariés posèrent, et plus d'un flash se fit entendre. Sakura tenta de se rassurer envoyant la brunette accrochée aux basques du blond. Elle était très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, sa peau d'albâtre ne faisant que ressortir au vue de la robe assez décolleté qu'elle portait. Quand le cortège de voiture arriva au cocktail, les convives se réunirent autour des petits fours et des boissons mis à disposition, Naruto en profitant pour converser avec ses invités. Sakura le regardait de loin présenter sa femme que beaucoup ne connaissait pas.

Après tout, il ne se connaissait que depuis trois mois.

Il lui avait raconté comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, et à son conte de Fée, elle n'y avait pas cru. Le regard de cette fille lui faisait avoir la chair de poule, mais cette putain l'avait complètement envouté, au point qu'il n'en écoutait même plus ses plus anciens amis. Sakura aurait bien rameuté sa famille si seulement il lui en était resté, mais le blond était orphelin depuis bien longtemps. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance, son père fou de chagrin et malgré la présence de son enfant la suivit rapidement outre monde. Il avait alors vécu chez un parent très éloigné, un vieil homme qui c'était très bien occupé de lui mais qui avait aussi bien vécu sa vie. Cinq ans plus tard il l'avait laissé pour rejoindre une nouvelle aventure, et le blond avait passé de main en main, chez des amis, chez des tuteurs, avant d'aller sous l'aile d'un jeune homme très jeune à qui personne n'avait voulu le confier. Mais il eut finalement gain de cause et c'est ainsi qu'Iruka était entré dans la vie de Naruto.

Iruka l'avait élevé comme son fils, mais cet homme avait toujours était bien trop gentil. Il ne voyait le mal nulle part. Lui aurait peut être eu de l'autorité sur cette décision, mais rien n'en était moins sur. Sakura était sa plus ancienne amie avec Kiba, et même eux il ne les avait écouté.

Machinalement elle attrapa un verre sur un plateau qui passait par là, et elle remarqua alors le serveur. Celui-ci était grand et fin, sa démarche était chaloupée et de dos on aurait pu le prendre pour une femme si ses épaules avaient été moins carrées. Et là encore, le doute persistait, il se tourna de trois quart pour proposer un verre à quelqu'un, et elle put voir sa face d'éphèbe. Il avait le nez droit et fin, s'alliant parfaitement à son front dans une courbe qu'elle aurait aimé repasser d'un doigt. Il avait les yeux charbons et des cils très noirs, sa bouche était charnue et lui donnait l'envie de s'en emparer. Son visage disparu quand il se retourna, sa longue chevelure attachait en catogan, balayant son dos. Ce serveur avait un port royal dans sa tenue de pingouin, et son cœur faillit lâcher quand un deuxième exemplaire du premier s'approcha de ce dernier.

Il avait l'air plus jeune et sa coupe ébène était plus dynamique, pourtant sa face portait la même expression que l'autre, ses yeux étaient moins féminin mais tout aussi onyx, sa bouche était formée de la même manière que l'autre serveur, invitant aux baisers mais portant pour le moment une sorte de moue capricieuse, comme s'il s'emmerdait que trop. Sa tenue était identique elle aussi si ce n'était le tablier qu'il avait accroché aux hanches et qui lui donnait un petit air sexy, donnant à Sakura l'envie de s'en faire son quatre heure. Il ramena une de ses mèches derrière son oreille porteuse d'un petit rubis sur le lobe et d'un anneau d'argent plus haut sur sa courbe. Il se pencha à l'oreille de l'autre, lui parlant rapidement et le débarrassa du plateau que son vis-à-vis lui tendit. Le jeune qui devait avoir leur âge disparu dans la foule en allant vers la salle, et l'autre alla vers Naruto qui le regarda avec.

Si seulement il savait ce qu'il perdait.

Sakura aurait commis un meurtre pour être à sa place, et la pimbêche au bras de son ami était une proie désirable. Elle suivit le flot d'invité et trouva sa place dans le plan de table, pas vraiment très dur pour elle et Kiba qui étaient les témoins du marié. Une fois tous à l'intérieur et placé, le jeune homme aux cheveux long annonça l'entrée des mariés. Le rire caractéristique de Naruto résonna dans la grande salle alors qu'il y rentrait sous les applaudissements de tous ses invités, sa femme accrochée à son bras.

Il était si beau.

La soirée continua, animée et festive. Plusieurs fois Sakura revit la silhouette du plus jeune des deux bruns, mais celui qui l'intéressait le plus était le plus vieux dont elle demanda le nom à Naruto qui le lui donna serti d'un clin d'œil appuyé qui la fit rire malicieusement. Elle s'était accaparé le brun pour danser avec lui, et il ne put s'en défaire facilement. Finalement il céda à cette danse imprévue et fit signe à son sosie de prendre son rôle. Ce dernier ordonna donc que l'on serve les boissons, et retirant son tablier et s'emparant d'un Dom Pérignon, il se rendit jusqu'à la table d'honneur pour servir les personnes les plus importantes de la soirée.

Naruto qui était en train de parler à Kiba stoppa. Du coin de l'œil il s'était vu se faire servir, mais il avait surtout vu une chevalière qu'il ne connaissait pas son serveur porter. Levant la tête, il tomba yeux dans les yeux avec le jeune brun qui le regarda sans réelle émotion avant de lui sourire brièvement et d'arrêter de verser son champagne. IL lui fit un signe de tête et s'en alla, laissant Naruto pivoine.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-…

-Naruto ?

Mais le blond ne parvint pas à dire ce qu'il venait d'y avoir en lui. En voyant ce serveur, son corps s'était tétanisé tout seul avant qu'un frisson ne lui parcoure toute l'échine violemment. Quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose d'électrique, ça avait presque était comme avec sa femme, mis à part qu'il n'avait pas envi de se le faire de suite. C'était presque plus profond, et à force d'y penser même complètement différent, ne restait que cette sensation au fond de lui dont il ne pouvait y poser nom. La main de Kiba sur son front le tira de sa lune, et bondissant sur ses jambes il leva son verre, se faisant suivre de tous ses invités. Et tandis qu'il parlait, il pouvait voir le jeune homme qui repartait vers les cuisines et qui acceptait le tablier qui lui était donné après avoir échangé avec le chef des serveurs.

Un peu plus tard il apprit d'Itachi, le manager de l'équipe, qu'il avait eu affaire au cuisiner et que ce dernier était son petit frère Sasuke. Chaque plat était d'ailleurs succulent, et rarement il avait ainsi mangé. Le dessert fut enfin amené, un mélange de plusieurs sortes de gâteaux à l'aspect succulent qu'il découpa avec sa moitié après que ses doigts aient frôlés ceux de Sasuke qui lui avait tendu le couteau. Naruto n'avait pas d'yeux que pour elle, mais bien pour le cuisinier sortit de son antre pour lui amener sa création, vive de couleurs et détonnant énormément de celui qui l'avait fait.

Une fois tranché, les mariés ouvrirent le bal, et pendant ce temps là, Sasuke coupa le reste du gâteau, divisant et composant les assiettes qui se firent servirent assez vite. En retournant à sa place, Naruto tapa sur le brun qui le regarda toujours sans rien dire avant qu'un seul coin de sa bouche ne s'étire en un rictus qui fit manquer un battement de cœur au blond qui accepta de ses mains son assiette de douceurs. Il s'éclipsa de nouveau et Naruto retourna jusqu'à son siège avec sa femme.

Ce n'était rien, rien que la folie d'une soirée. La flamme s'éteindrait aussitôt que l'autre disparaitrait de son champ de vision, après tout, il n'était pas comme elle. Il l'oublia, du moins presque, par moment encore il lui semblait l'apercevoir en faisant ses courses ou autre, mais jamais il ne le revit les mois qui suivirent.

Autrement c'était le bonheur total, cela même si parfois bien après le mariage, il se mit à voir des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas chez sa compagne, mais il n'en dit mot, se disant juste qu'il se faisait des idées. Deux ans passèrent et un enfant naquit. Ce fut juste après qu'elle lui demanda ne plus la toucher.

Elle se révéla enfin et Naruto vit son monde se briser. Elle lui avait mentit, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre du contraire, l'emmenant en voyage aux quatre coins du monde pour raviver la flamme qui l'avait animé. Rien. Elle détestait les lieux qu'il choisissait et n'aimait jamais les activités qu'il choisissait. Lui donnant le choix, ce fut lui qui s'ennuya. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les podiums à Paris pour les nouvelles collections, et les fêtes de Jet Set pour occuper le reste de son temps. Une fois l'enfant né, elle ne s'en occupa pas, ne lui donna pas le sein, lui conférant une nounou à plein temps.

L'enfant ne changea rien. Il percutait enfin des remarques qu'elle lui avait hurlé plus d'une fois qu'elle gâchait son corps avec cette chose qui poussait en elle. Plus d'une fois elle le lui rappela, et il détestait que l'on parle d'une nouvelle vie ainsi, et une fois ce fut Sakura qui retint sa main mais qui la frappa pour lui.

Ça lui faisait mal, il l'aimait tant. Ça douleur ne s'atténuait pas, il se sentait trahis et délaissé, uniquement aimé pour la fortune qu'il avait eu tant de mal à bâtir. Il s'éloigna un peu de ses amis et délaissa son travail, ne rentrant plus chez lui de peur de se voir face à elle. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à errer plusieurs soir de suite dans les rues de Tokyo. N'écoutant plus les informations depuis un long moment, ne répondant même plus au téléphone, de toute manière il l'avait jeté plus tôt dans un caniveau. De ce fait, il ne sut pas qu'un typhon était en approche de la ville. Marchant sous la pluie et dans le vent, il s'assit sur un banc au milieu d'une rue désertée. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'on lui évita de se prendre une branche en plein visage.

Il ne percuta qu'il était à l'abri que beaucoup plus tard, quand le froid de son corps trancha tellement avec la chaleur du lieu qu'il se mit à grelotter et à claquer des dents. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était, la chambre était simple mais confortable, et cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Se rendormir maintenant était une idée qui lui plaisait énormément, ses membres étaient si lourds.

-Vous êtes réveillé ?

-…

-Vous avez de la fièvre, qu'elle idée de te balader sous la flotte. Vous voulez crever ?

-…Itachi ?

-Ouais, vous me reconnaissez ?

Le brun vint se pencher au dessus de lui et lui toucha le front avant de grimacer. Il tira sur sa cigarette et lui posa une compresse sur le front.

-Ne refilez pas votre fièvre à mon frère, parce que même si vous m'embauchez de temps à autre, si vous lui faites du mal, je me verrais contraint de vous faire du mal à mon tour.

-Gnn ?

-Sasuke dort juste là.

Naruto le regarda avait difficulté, ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait dire le brun, et ce dernier lui fit signe de tourner la tête. Naruto vit tout contre lui Sasuke. Il dormait contre lui, la tête contre son bras, enfoui sous les couvertures. Il sentait son souffle frais sur sa peau bouillante, et le blond ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

-C'est lui qui vous a ramené ici, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois faire ça. Apparemment vous aviez l'air d'attendre de mourir comme un abruti au milieu de la tempête. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mourir, faites le, mais n'emmerdez pas les autres en les forçant à vous sauver. A cause de vous, il s'est fait mal au bras.

-…

-Et si ça devait se reproduire…je vous tuerai.

Le jeune homme venait de sortir un couteau de nulle part et le pointait sur sa gorge. Il pouvait lire une étincelle meurtrière dans ses yeux habituellement éteint. Il avait connu Itachi bien avant son mariage, mais il ne l'avait su aussi dangereux. La lame sur sa gorge lui faisait mal, et pourtant Naruto était sur qu'il ne lui avait rien fait que de l'y poser. L'arme recula, et Naruto put voir que c'était la main de Sasuke venant de sous les couvertures qui venait de faire reculer le bras de son frère. Ce dernier rangea son arme et caressa la chevelure de son frère avant d'appuyer une dernière fois un regard hautain envers le blond. Il voulait être sur que Naruto l'avait comprit, et ce dernier ne put pas lui répondre, fermant juste les yeux avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'était Sasuke qui se tenait devant lui, lui épongeant le front. Naruto porta sa main à son front, y sentant encore un peu de fièvre. Il se redressa et du s'appuyer sur l'épaule du brun pour ne pas s'affaler sur lui.

-C'est toi qui m'a aidé ?

Sasuke hocha de la tête, et le blond lui offrit un sourire en le remerciant. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien, et il y porta la main, cherchant à voir ce qu'il avait même s'il n'y connaissait rien. Il accepta le verre que son sauveur lui tendait, et il but le liquide au goût âcre. Devant son regard interrogatif, son vis-à-vis lui montra d'un mouvement de tête, qu'il y avait sur la petite table de chevet un cachet.

-Merci.

-…

-Je…j'aimerai allez aux toilettes s'il te plaît.

Naruto aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait laissé se démener jusqu'au trône, au lieu de quoi il glissa son bras dans son dos et l'aida à se lever et à marcher. Une tortue aurait sans doute était allée plus vite qu'eux, et cela le fit glousser, mais pas très longtemps. Sasuke avait baissé sa face vers la sienne et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Par réflexe il détourna la tête, se fustigeant de l'avoir fait comme une vierge effarouchée. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de ne pas trop coller le corps du jeune homme qui sans pudeur se collait au sien, lui montrant sa plastique parfaite. En voyant les toilettes devant lui, cela disparut de la cervelle du blond dont la vessie faillit lâcher, et oubliant la classe qu'il pouvait avoir, le blondinet y alla en serrant les jambes et en se tenant les parties, manquant de s'étaler contre les murs car n'avançant pas très droit. Avec un regard en coin, Sasuke le laissa aller au wc et retourna dans l'autre pièce. Naruto en aurait pleuré de bonheur tellement pissé lui avait fait un bien fou, mais la tête lui tourna et il se rattrapa au mur, attendant que ça passe. La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, et Sasuke entra, déposant quelques vêtements dans un panier posé sur un minuscule meuble. En fait Naruto remarqua enfin la petitesse de l'endroit.

-Vous pouvez prendre une douche seul ?

-Euh…oui ?

-…Sasuke, tu restes à la porte si jamais il s'écroule tu le récupères. Vous êtes encore fiévreux n'est ce pas ?

-Un peu.

Itachi combla la distance entre eux de son bras et posa sa main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit un instant plus tard avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur et de jeter un regard à son petit frère. Ce dernier hocha juste de la tête et ressortit pour rester devant la porte.

-Je…pardon ?

-Hm ? Itachi pencha sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-J'ai mal à la gorge…je…

-Tu as une angine, j'ai fais venir un médecin pour vous.

-Oh ok, merci beaucoup.

-De rien, la facture repartira avec vous de toute façon.

La porte se referma sur les yeux ronds du blond, et doucement il se mit à rire avant de se bouger pour se déshabiller. La porte se rouvrit alors qu'il en était à dézipper sa fermeture éclair, et Sasuke passa en travers de la porte pour déposer une serviette. Il lui lança ensuite un long regard, et le blond se demanda si s'était sa fièvre qui lui montait de nouveau à la face. L'autre eut un rictus avant de refermer la porte, et Naruto se sentit défaillir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça lui rappelait le jour de son mariage lorsqu'il l'avait vu face à lui, et il se toucha la poitrine d'une main, cherchant à comprendre ce que c'était que ça. En se voyant dans leur minuscule miroir, il se vit rouge et el devint encore plus en tentant de chasser l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

Entre homme c'était impossible, et de toute manière ce n'était pas à envisager pour le moment. Il avait assez de problème comme ça.

Il fila sous la douche et la fit durer, cherchant à tout oublier. Mais ça ne servait à rien. En se faisant un shampoing il se retrouva avec l'odeur prononcée qu'il avait sentie sur Sasuke plus tôt, et en voulant se savonner, le parfum de celui-ci lui fit imaginer que ce n'était pas un savon qu'il tenait et que ce n'était pas ça qui lui caressait la peau. Epouvanté, il lâcha tout ça et chercha à se calmer. S'asseyant dans le tube, il laissa l'eau lui couler à flot sur le corps, réfléchissant à sa situation.

Et à présent il voyait les défauts que Sakura lui avait tant contés. Sa femme était arriviste, imbue de sa personne, son poids l'intéressait autant que l'argent et bien plus que tout le reste du monde. En y pensant à deux fois, il pouvait revoir beaucoup de petits détails que son amour pour elle avait voilés. Elle s'était jouée de lui, il n'avait pas prévue de contrat de mariage car l'ayant cru mots pour mots. Il allait sans doute perdre gros, mais l'idée de continuer avec elle lui était insupportable. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait aimé, il aurait pu mourir pour elle, maintenant encore malgré le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, il aurait sans doute plongé tête la première dans une mer infestée de requin. Sa trahison lui faisait si mal, mais il ne voulait pas être utilisé, la vie était trop courte pour ça. Sakura avait sacrément raison, il devait apprendre la patience et à se méfier un peu plus des gens. Si cette dernière ne l'avait pas aidé dans ses affaires, il ne savait pas où il en serait aujourd'hui.

Naruto sortit, découvrant le lieu. Il était minuscule. La chambre où il avait été, en composait deux. Les parties étaient égales et séparée par un rideau. Le lit qu'il avait cru grand était en fait très étroit, et la pièce était assez encombrée bien que toujours aussi simple qu'au premier coup d'œil qu'il avait lancé. Il alla dans la seule autre pièce qu'il voyait et les trouva dans une cuisine minuscule et pourtant bien équipée. Il y avait là des armadas de plats et de casseroles, et un plan de travail qui mangeait tout le mur. Itachi lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir et Sasuke lui offrit un thé d'office.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui.

-Vous voulez appeler votre femme ? ça fait quand même trois jours que vous dormez ici.

-Non, ça ira.

-Ça bat déjà de l'aile ?

-…on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Vous êtes pale, il faudrait manger un peu. Sasuke vous a fais de la soupe.

-Ah, ok, merci. Mais dites…on pourrait se tutoyer ?

-Ça ne vous gêne pas ?

-Non au contraire.

-Parfait, je déteste cirer les bottes des gens trop longtemps, ça me gave.

-Hahaha, t'aurais pas une double personnalité ?

-Non Uzumaki.

-Naaah, appelle moi Naruto.

-Ok, donc fais de même pour moi.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Hahahaha, j'adore vos têtes !! hahahaha.

-Huhu, on est tombé sur un p'tit malin Sasuke.

Itachi souriait, et Sasuke déposa devant lui une assiette remplie de soupe, ayant retrouvé son rictus. Il n'avait jamais trop accroché sur ce genre de repas, mais ne voulant pas vexer ses hôtes, il se mit à le manger de bon cœur.

-Oh fait, c'est pas mes oignons, mais ne tarde pas trop avec ta femme.

-Quoi ?

-On a eu à organiser quelques évènements dernièrement, et après quelques verres de vins les gens parlent. Ce qui revenait le plus souvent c'était ton nom.

-…

-Et on a vu ta femme à l'une de ses soirées.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Bien accompagnée je dois dire.

Sasuke donna un coup de coude à son aîné, mais ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais. Pour lui, il valait toujours mieux savoir que de rester dans l'ignorance. Naruto fronça dangereusement les sourcils et se remit à boire son breuvage. Il se sentait bien ici malgré la petitesse du lieu, et sans se poser de questions, il reprit de la soupe et cela malgré la douleur qu'il avait à la gorge. Sasuke continuait de le fixer, alors qu'Itachi s'était plongé dans un magasine de décoration. Regardant un peu plus autour de lui, il découvrit une bibliothèque remplit de livre de cuisine.

-C'est ici que tu cuisines ?

Sasuke hocha de la tête, et cela le fit sourire. Il se sentait bien avec ces deux là, c'était comme lorsqu'il était avec Kiba et Sakura. Il avait l'impression que rien de grave ne pourrait lui arriver et que tout était à sa portée, qu'aucun mur ne saurait lui résister. En plus de ressentir cela, comme avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Le silence n'était pas gênant.

-Je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon que ce que tu as fais le jour de mon mariage.

Naruto aimait son sourire, et il termina sa soupe avant de se passer une main sur le front. Il était encore un peu chaud.

-Il est tard ?

-22 heures. Itachi avait regardé négligemment sa montre.

-…est ce que je peux rester une nuit de plus ? je rentrerais demain.

-Comme tu veux, de toute façon ce n'est pas dans mon lit que tu dors.

-Ah…euh oui c'est vrai…Sasuke, je peux dormir ici ?

Le brun lui offrit un simple sourire en réponse. Naruto s'excusa alors, leur avouant qu'il avait de nouveau sommeil. Il avait à peine touché le lit qu'il s'endormit d'une masse, et il se réveilla qu'un peu plus tard quand le lit s'enfonça par endroit. Il sentit contre lui une présence, et ensommeillé, il s'y scotcha en murmurant le prénom de sa femme. Voyant qu'elle ne se dégageait pas, Naruto ouvrit un œil et aurait hurlé si sa gorge avait pu le lui permettre. La face de Sasuke était devant la sienne, et ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et il semblait dormir. Déglutissant et se faisant mal au passage, Naruto tenta de s'éloigner un peu du brun, mais il n'y arriva pas. A bout de force et de volonté pour le moment, il laissa le sommeil le reprendre. Quand l'autre vit qu'il ne bougeait plus, il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda un long moment avant de sombrer à son tour, posant sa main sur sa hanche. Naruto se réveilla le lendemain dans ses bras, et il se raidit instantanément en sentant contre lui sa douce chaleur. Cela eut le don de réveiller le brun qui baissa les yeux vers lui avant de les refermer et de lui faire dos.

-Mon frère a le réveil difficile, mais t'inquiètes, il ne fera pas de toi son petit déj…ou pas.

Itachi s'était mis à rire presque sournoisement lorsque Sasuke s'était de nouveau tourné vers le blond pour l'encercler de ses bras et avait pose sa tête contre sa chevelure, l'une de ses jambes mangeant dangereusement sur l'une du blond. Il respirait doucement, s'étant rendormi, et Naruto n'osa plus bouger. Jamais un homme ne l'avait collé de si près dans un lit, et ça le tétanisait.

-C'est à cause de moi qu'il a prit cette habitude de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour dormir. Un vrai koala se gamin, enfin t'inquiète, il a mit son réveil, dès que ça sonnera, il se lèvera pour de bon.

-Ok, mais je fais quoi en attendant ?

-Si tu me disais ce que tu veux au petit déj' ?

-…un truc consistant j'ai une faim de loup.

-Mmh…mais tu as toujours la voix cassée et basse, donc c'est que tu dois toujours être malade. Manger te fera mal.

-Y'a d'autres trucs qui font plus mal.

-Ça j'adhère. Bon je vais aller te préparer une de mes spécialités contre le mal de gorge.

Itachi sortit alors, lui faisant dos, et n'ayant rien sur celui-ci, le blond put y voir un tatouage sur ses reins d'une complexité qui méritait que l'on s'y attarde. Cela aurait rendu n'importe qu'elle femme totalement obnubilée, surtout que son jogging taille basse ne laissait rien présageait là-dessous. La sonnerie qui se fit entendre faillit lui faire rejoindre ses ancêtres par arrêt cardiaque. Aussi puissante et aigüe qu'une alarme antivol. Son partenaire de lit bougonna, bougeant doucement et le caressant de ce fait, avant de s'asseoir dans le lit. Là, il s'étira, avant de bâiller fortement et de se tourner de trois quart vers lui, révélant des yeux étirés et fin dont on voyait à peine la pupille. Naruto pensa que cet homme était beau, et cela lui fit prendre quelques couleurs. L'autre se pencha pour vérifier s'il avait toujours de la fièvre, mais il n'en restait rien, alors rassuré sans pour autant le lui montrer, il sortit du lit.

-Merci !

-… S'étant retourné pour voir de quoi il parlait, Naruto continua :

-De m'avoir aidé alors qu'on n'est pas lié.

Sasuke eut une moue amusée et poursuivit sa route, laissant le blond se lever pour rejoindre l'autre brun dans la cuisine. Ce dernier posa une tasse fumante sur un coin de table et Naruto comprit qu'elle était pour lui. Itachi était au fourneau, pourtant il avait toujours cru que seul Sasuke cuisinait. Après tout, son entreprise l'avait embauché quelque fois encore ces derniers mois, et le nom du cuisinier avait toujours était celui du cadet. L'aîné avait pourtant l'air dans son élément et lui mit devant lui trois gros pancakes. Sasuke arriva peut après, recevant le même service et se pencha dans le dos de son frère, posant son menton sur son épaule avant de récupérer son assiette. Itachi était en train de glousser, et Naruto essayait de ne pas avoir l'air surpris de le voir ainsi heureux. Il l'avait cru beau jusque là, mais en fait il se rendait compte qu'il était loin du compte. Un Uchiha qui souriait pleinement en riant, ça devenait un canon. Ça ne dura pas bien longtemps pourtant, même s'il continua de sourire en coin et prenant place près d'eux, il s'adressa à lui :

-Tu rentres chez toi alors ?

-Oui…il est temps que je reprenne ma vie en main. Il faut que je sorte mon fils de ses griffes.

-Mais avant d'aller jouer au superhéros, tu vas aller voir notre médecin, celui qui s'est déplacé en pleine tempête pour ta pomme.

-Je…

-Et pas moyen que tu refuses Naruto, Sasuke va aller avec toi, moi faut que je fasse nos comptes et que j'engueule deux de nos serveurs.

Naruto continua de parler, avalant douloureusement sa nourriture. Il aimait bien converser avec Itachi, ce dernier ne mâchait pas ses mots et était plutôt direct. Mais il préférait ça que le contraire, il aimait les gens honnêtes. Sasuke disparut ensuite, n'ayant pas pris part à la conversation, et Naruto se mit à penser qu'il devait être muet. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas une seule fois entendu parler. Itachi l'amena dans la chambre, lui donnant des vêtements, et Sasuke réapparut prêts à partir. Naruto fila prendre une douche rapidement, et il les retrouva près de la porte d'entrée, l'aîné parlant tout bas au cadet qui hochait la tête, fourrant dans un sac des clés et des gants.

Le trajet se fit en silence, et ils prirent un bus, puis un autre. Naruto était en train de penser à sa voiture qu'il avait laissée dans le parking de son building. Il avait tout laissé là-bas après avoir pété un câble et fait pleurer sa secrétaire. Maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir passé sa mauvaise humeur sur ses employés. Si elle pensait qu'il ne se battrait pas, c'était qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Ils firent un tour au médecin de la famille qui l'ausculta avant de lui prescrire un spray. Il chercha sur lui et trouva tout de même son portefeuille où sa Gold était là. Ils ressortirent alors, et le blond frissonna. Sasuke qui l'avait vu du coin de l'œil, déroula une partie de son écharpe qu'il lui enroula autour de la nuque.

-Euh…

-…

-Non…rien…merci.

Le linge était chaud, et ça lui faisait un bien fou, alors lorsque les pharmaciennes regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil ce lien entre eux deux, il eut un sourire appuyé en leur demandant si elles voulaient une photo en plus. Se confondant en excuse, il écouta à peine, heureux de voir l'autre rire silencieusement de sa montée de cynisme. Il n'attendit même pas son retour voiture pour se pulvériser le médicament qui lui fit un bien fou. Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent ensuite leur route, se dirigeant vers un nouveau bus.

-Non mais je leur demande si elles pissent droit ? pfff, te jure. Au fait Sasuke, je voudrais passer à mon bureau avant toute chose, je dois récupérer quelques affaires et demander pardon à ma secrétaire. Et je suis sur que Kiba est en train de m'y faire un caca nerveux…

Sans vraiment y penser, Naruto se mit à lui raconter des bouts de sa vie. L'autre l'écoutait sans rien dire, n'ayant nullement l'air gêné. Au bureau, le blond enleva tout de même l'écharpe avant d'y entrer, pourtant n'étant pas en tenue de travail, il ne passa pas inaperçu même si personne ne fit de remarque. En arrivant à son bureau, la secrétaire arriva en courant vers lui, totalement inquiète et angoissée, et après l'avoir calmée il se mit à lui demander pardon, la faisant pleurer de soulagement. Elle lui avoua qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'il n'ait fais une bêtise, et le blond eut un sourire rassurant qu'il assura de paroles censées.

Leur demandant de continuer à travailler, il lui demanda de clarifier son planning pour parer au plus urgent puis de l'envoyer chez lui d'où il prendrait le relais dès que possible. Elle était en train de prendre des notes lorsque Sasuke remarqua le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose, et lorsqu'il le vit se planter à coté de Naruto et lui foutre une énorme claque, son nom lui revint en même temps qu'il sortit d'entre les lèvres du blond :

-Kiba ?

-Abruti ! où étais-tu passé ? tu mériterais que je t'étale bordel !

-Je…

-Ouais je sais que l'autre salope te fait chier ! et alors ! merde ! t'as pu vivre sans elle avant, tu pourras le refaire maintenant !

-…c'est pas si simple quand tu aimes quelqu'un Kiba.

-…

-Mais je vais me reprendre, t'inquiète pas. J'avais juste besoin d'un break.

-Tchhh, tu te paies se luxe toi maintenant ?

-Kiba, s'il te plaît. Je te dis que j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-…ok. Pfff…j'ai dirigé l'entreprise pendant ton absence, j'ai demandé de l'aide à ton conseiller personnel aussi, mais quel flemmard se mec, p'tain j'ai failli péter un câble ! comment tu fais pour travailler avec ça ?

-Ça ? Shikamaru ?

-Ouais ce mec là.

-Hahaha, une fois que tu t'y fais, ça va.

-Tsss.

-Aller, arrête de râler.

-Heureusement que t'es mon pote toi, sinon scrouic.

-Quoi tu m'aurais égorgé ? soit pas bête, tu aurais fini ta vie en prison.

-Mouais ben rappelle toi ça quand tu verras la grognasse.

-Hahaha, j'essaierai. Bon, je te laisse encore ici, je file chez moi, j'ai besoin de faire du ménage.

D'un air décidé Naruto attrapa ses affaires et repartit vers la porte. Il ne l'avait vu ainsi habillé depuis des années, et cela le rassura presque, surtout qu'il avait vu son air déterminé et le sourire ravageur qui l'accompagnait. Dans ces moments là, le blond lui avait toujours fait un peu peur, car il ne savait jamais comment il allait réagir à ce qui se ferait. Kiba prit son téléphone et se mit à chercher le numéro de Sakura, histoire de la rassurer, mais avant de l'appeler, il s'adressa une dernière fois à Naruto qui venait d'atteindre la porte, suivit par le brun :

-…tu vas te faire niquer sur cette histoire Naruto.

-Je sais, mais qu'importe, je ne supporterai pas de la voir tout les jours. Ah d'ailleurs, tu pourrais contacter Saï.

-Saï ? t'as besoin d'espionner qui ? ah non, je suis con, ok, je le lance sur le coup. T'as appris des trucs pour aller jusque là ?

-Elle me tromperait.

-…celle là, je te jure on va la saigner à blanc, qu'elle aura que le choix d'aller se trouver un vioque pour pas finir sur un bout de trottoir.

-C'est quand même la mère de mon fils.

-Et je serais lui, je sens que je me taperai la honte dans un futur proche.

-…on verra. Bon, j'y vais.

Sasuke n'avait même pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour voir combien l'endroit était luxueux. Ils détonnaient vraiment habillés ainsi, mais le blond semblait s'en fiche complètement. Ils atteignirent un parking, et Naruto se dirigea vers une voiture de sport coupée totalement orange. Il y jeta ses quelques affaires et fit ronronner le moteur. Après quelques minutes d'une course folle, Naruto appuya sur une télécommande accrochée et une porte de garage s'ouvrit. Sasuke se pencha en avant pour voir un peu mieux l'immeuble, et non, il ne se trompait pas. C'était l'un des plus luxueux de la ville.

-Pfff, avoir du pognon ça veut pas dire qu'on peut trouver le bonheur, ça je te le garantie.

-…

-Depuis que j'en ai, j'ai que des sangsues aux basques, je croyais vraiment avoir trouvé la bonne…elle m'aura au moins donné un fils. Heureusement que j'ai mes de bons amis.

-…

-J'aurai peut être du rester sans le sous, mais bon, j'y crois pas trop non plus. Tiens, y a sa voiture, Madame est là.

Mais cette remarque sarcastique ne trompa pas Sasuke, il avait bien vu le regard brumeux que venait de prendre son compagnon. Il suivit Naruto qui l'invita à sa suite dans l'ascenseur qui monta sans fin pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Ils atteignirent le dernier étage, et enfin les portes s'ouvrirent. Tout l'étage était sien, et il lui racontait qu'il l'avait acheté pour la superbe vue qu'elle offrait car sa femme avait flashé la dessus, et Sasuke y découvrit en plus un intérieur digne de catalogue que le blond ne semblait ne même pas voir. Il alla tout d'abord dans la chambre de son enfant qu'il trouva avec sa nourrice. Un tout petit blondinet qui avait une bouille toute rigolote qui s'empira en voyant son père. Celui-ci l'attrapa et le fit voler dans la pièce en riant avec lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'excuser d'avoir ainsi disparu. Il demanda des nouvelles de sa femme et apprit que cette dernière n'était que passée en coupe vent ces derniers temps. Il continua de jouer avec son fils, et puis il l'embarqua avec lui.

-Monsieur !

-Ouais ?

-Vous…vous le garder ?

-C'est mon fils non ? et dernièrement je l'ai un peu trop mis de coté. Je passe dans mon bureau, si ma chère et tendre arrive, prévenez moi.

-Oui monsieur.

Naruto continuait de jouer avec son enfant sous le regard neutre de Sasuke qui le suivait au pas. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce que Naruto lui signifia être son bureau. C'était une pièce beaucoup plus vivante que tout le reste froid sorti d'un magasin de déco. Il y avait là des photos, nombreuses, des coupes, des plantes. C'était un univers accueillant et simple, beaucoup plus que le reste qu'il avait pu voir dans l'appartement. Naruto se laissa tomber dans un siège moelleux et laissa son fils gambader à quatre pattes sur le sol. Son téléphone sonna, et il avait à peine soulevé le combiné qu'une voix furieuse emplit la pièce. Naruto n'osa même pas le coller à son oreille.

-Sakura, calme toi s'il te plait.

-Que je me calme !!! pauvre débile mental ! je croyais que t'allais te jeter d'un pont !

-Excuse moi s'il te plaît, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul.

-Seul, seul, je t'en foutrais moi d'être seul !

-Sakura.

-Ouais quoi ! je peux gueuler si je veux non !

-Oui, ça tu peux, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

-Hein ?

-J'ai besoin de tes services d'avocate.

-Que…mes services ? de quoi ?

-Je vais rassembler tout ce qu'il faut, et je divorce, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-…

-Sakura ?

-Woah, je suis tellement heureuse là que j'ai envie de taper sur quelque chose !

-Euh…

-Je m'occupe de tout, et dès que j'ai ce qu'il faut, j'arrive !

-D'acc…

Mais elle raccrocha avant de l'entendre finir, et Naruto soupira avant de rire et de retourner à son fils. Ce dernier s'amusait sur un bout de tapis, et après un petit moment le blond retourna à son bureau, et alluma son ordinateur sur lequel il se mit à taper avec vitesse. Sans lever les yeux vers lui, il lui parla :

-Fais comme chez toi…à moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer ?

Un coup d'œil lui montra que ce n'était pas le cas, Sasuke était en train de s'intéresser à se bibliothèque, et puis son fils vint se jeter dans ses jambes. L'Uchiha le regarda d'abord comme un alien avant de l'attraper et de s'amuser à le pinçait doucement par endroit, le faisant rire. Le brun s'en alla de la pièce, mais le blond ne s'en inquiéta pas. Sasuke l'avait sauvé, il avait confiance. Perdu dans une masse de travail, il n'en sortit qu'un long moment plus tard en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus. Partant à leurs recherches, il les trouva dans la cuisine, le petit dans une chaise haute, et Sasuke au fourneau. Le petit se mit à rire très fort quand le brun lui présenta une petite cuillère que l'autre goba sans hésitation.

-Je peux en avoir aussi ?

Sasuke ne parut même pas surprit de le voir venir, et il lui tendit une cuillerée qu'il goba comme son fils. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites tellement c'était bon et l'autre se mit à rire silencieusement avant de lui tendre une assiette. Père et fils mangeait pratiquement de la même façon, même si cela était plutôt compréhensible et pardonnable chez un enfant. Pourtant ça lui plaisait de le voir engloutir son plat de cette manière.

-Dis Sasuke, on peut être ami ?

Le brun n'eut pas l'air de réagir, et il fit une bouille toute mignonne pour l'en convaincre ce à quoi son vis-à-vis lui répondit par un rictus. Levant les poings en signe de victoire, il se fit imiter par son fils, et il repartit dans une crise de fou rire avec lui.

-De temps en temps, je voudrais bien mangeait de tes plats, ils sont succulents. Ça te dirait de…

-Tu es enfin revenu ?

-Hein ?

Naruto fit face à celle qui venait de l'interrompre, et tout de suite son regard se fit plus dur. En chien de faïence ils se lorgnaient, l'un et l'autre cherchant la faille pour s'insérer et blesser. Naruto commença.

-Tu t'étais donc aperçu de ma disparition, surprenant.

-…c'est qui celui là ?

-Un ami.

-Huhu, libre ?

Naruto venait de froncer dangereusement les sourcils que même son enfant eut un sursaut. Sasuke regardait le couteau que le blond caressait du bout des doigts, et il se demandait si Naruto aurait assez de retenu pour écouter le conseil de Kiba.

-Casse toi de ma vue.

-Quoi ? je suis libre non ?

-Je crois que tu n'as pas du bien écouter le maire le jour de notre mariage. Casse-toi.

-Tut tut tut, je suis chez moi aussi Naruto, biens communs, tu saisis ?

-Ce que je saisie, c'est que tu ne garderas pas longtemps ce sourire.

-Tu me menaces ?

-D'après toi ?

-… Je vais t'attaquer en justice et te ferais tous perdre.

-Vas y ma belle mais n'oublis pas une chose.

-Quoi ?!

-Les meilleurs avocats seront pour moi.

-Je te prendrais tout Naruto.

-Que tu crois.

-Et tout d'abord ton fils !

Naruto l'énervait, il ne disait rien, continuant de sourire comme si elle avait dit qu'elle allait tuer un cafard avec une massue. Le petit ressentant le malaise commença à chouiner, et Sasuke le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle les regarda telles un amas de merde, et susurra fière d'elle :

-Qui te dit qu'il est ton fils de toute façon ?

Sasuke aurait cru voir le blond péter un câble et se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur son cou fin pour le lui briser. Au lieu de quoi, il garda son calme olympien et d'une moue amusée et d'un petit geste de la main, il répondit par :

-Ah ? parce que tu étais une salope depuis le début de notre relation ?

Il avait un sourire carnassier, et elle préféra partir que de commettre l'irréparable devant quelqu'un. La porte à peine refermer que Naruto baissa la tête l'air sombre et les larmes aux yeux.

-P'tain, ça fait mal…

Il avait beau dire, il n'avait fait que jouer, car encore il l'aimait. Pour oublier tout ça, il retourna dans son bureau avec son fils, continuant de travailler, oubliant même de coucher son fils. Ce fut l'Uchiha qui s'en occupa, mais Naruto ne le remarqua que le lendemain matin lorsqu'il lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Surpris par sa présence, il s'excusa de l'avoir délaissé, et sa face reflétait vraiment se sentiment. Pour se faire pardonner il lui promit de leur faire un peu de pub.

Sasuke rentra chez lui, mais ils se revirent souvent. Soit il venait cuisiner pour le blond, soit ce dernier allait chez eux, souvent quand il se trouvait du temps libre, ils allaient au cinéma ou faire quelques magasins. Naruto ramenait des livres de cuisine de toutes sortes aux deux frères, et de plus en plus il traînait Sasuke dans les banquets auxquels il était invité. Itachi refusait pourtant beaucoup de cadeaux, vexant un peu Naruto qui si fit pourtant. Il leur présenta Kiba et Sakura qui flasha sur l'aîné Uchiha. Il se sentait si bien avec eux.

Naruto s'était mis à détester sa femme, il ne supportait plus de la voir et faisait son possible pour l'éviter. Le temps passait aussi vite qu'il comprenait qu'il ne l'aimait plus et Saï lui ramena les preuves suffisantes qu'il demandait. Avec Sakura ils bâtirent une défense du tonnerre, et la date du tribunal approcha à grands pas. Entretemps il fit son possible pour aider ses deux nouveaux amis, pourtant toujours une chose le dérangeait. N'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, Naruto osa un jour leur demander ce qui le tracassait pendant que Sasuke était en train de lui apprendre à cuisiner un plat qu'il aimait particulièrement :

-Vous voulez vraiment continuer à vivre ici ?

-Hn. Pourquoi, t'as un problème avec ça ?

-Un peu ouais.

-…

-C'est minuscule…si je vous passais un de mes appart de…

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Non, t'es sourd ?

-Mais pourquoi ça pourrait vous aider, Itachi !

-Je veux rester indépendant et ne dépendre de personne d'autre que de moi-même. Je ne veux rien devoir à personne. Jamais. Je m'en sortirais seul et je ne crois qu'en mon frère.

-…ok…et si je vous propose de vivre dans un endroit plus vivable que celui-ci pour le même loyer ? ça vous dit ? et en plus, j'ai besoin d'organiser quelques fêtes dans les mois qui viennent et...

-Ouais, jusqu'au moment où tu te sauras bien amuser avec nous et que tu nous laisseras crever comme des vieilles chaussettes dans un coin de rue puant.

-Euh…y'a comme un problème là…je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

-…jusqu'à maintenant, est ce que je vous ai déjà utilisé une seule fois ?

Naruto était vexé qu'ils n'aient pas confiance en lui. Sans un mot de plus il se leva et partit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke soupira et regarda son frère qui continuait de réfléchir tout en triturant le rebord d'une marmite entre ses doigts pour évacuer son stress. Sasuke tapota la table du bout des doigts, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, et Itachi détestait ça.

-Ok, pigé, va le chercher, mais si ça tourne mal, ce sera de ta faute.

Son frère eut un sourire, et il partit rapidement courir après les fesses blondes qu'il rattrapa lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa voiture. Naruto le vit venir et monologua, faisant les questions et les réponses, s'énervant tout seul sur l'opiniâtreté d'Itachi. Sasuke le ramena jusqu'à leur appartement, et Itachi s'excusa du coin des lèvres. Il lui expliqua à demi mots pourquoi il ne voulait plus faire confiance à quiconque, et le blond écouta patiemment avant de s'emporter contre ceux qui leurs avaient fait du mal.

-Tu t'excites toujours pour les gens comme ça ?

-Ben pour les gens que j'aime oui.

-…pour cette histoire d'appart…

-Tu es d'accord ? tu vas voir que je vais vous en trouver un tip top !

-Non.

-Quoi non ? tu vas encore refuser ?

-Non, je veux juste te dire qu'on n'a pas besoin d'un appart de luxe, on veut juste un truc normal, mieux que celui là.

-Ok, pas de problème, de toute manière j'ai plusieurs résidences sous mon aile.

-Mais comment t'as fais pour réussir comme ça ?

-Oh, ben ça a commencé au lycée, j'ai gagné une très grosse somme à un loto, ensuite et bien…j'ai de très bon ami dont un qui sait comment faire fructifier tout ça. Je l'ai écouté et j'ai réussi. Je dois avoir une bonne étoile au dessus de la tête hahaha.

Quelques jours plus tard, il divorça, laissant sa femme qu'avec le strict minimum. Totalement en rage, elle le menaça en plein tribunal de le tuer un jour avant de partir. Il apprit quelques jours plus tard qu'elle s'était envolée à l'étranger avec un étranger richissime, partant pour Paris et ses défilés. Il pesta quelques temps contre le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, et il retourna au tribunal pour demander la garde exclusive de son enfant sous raison d'un abandon de famille, soutenu par ses amis.

Deux semaines plus tard il aida les Uchiha à emménager dans un nouvel appartement, leur laissant même parfois son fils dont ils s'occupaient avec soin. Itachi près de lui devenait un ange de bonté, oubliant les remarques acerbes et bien senties. Il continua toujours à leur ramener des trucs bizarres à continuer, accompagnés le plus souvent d'une recette qu'il avait trouvée et qu'il avait envie d'essayer. Plus le temps passait, et plus Itachi se déridait, semblant lui faire pleinement confiance. Le blond continuait de les embaucher, les recommandant à droite et à gauche.

Sakura fut la première à remarquer combien ils étaient devenu proche. Sasuke s'il ne travaillait pas était pratiquement toujours collé à ses basques ou assis non loin de lui en train de feuilleter un livre de recette. Plusieurs fois elle le retrouva dans la cuisine du blond, en plein champ de bataille, cuisinant pour elle ne savait combien de personne. D'ailleurs Naruto la plupart du temps les invités à manger par la suite, leur demandant de devenir critique gastronome le temps d'une soirée. Kiba faillit s'étrangler avec un verre de vin lorsqu'il était allé aux cuisine d'un gala dont le blond était l'hôte. Ne le trouvant plus en salle, il en avait déduit que c'était la bas qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Il l'y vit, Naruto les lèvres collaient à la spatule du brun et vraiment près de ce dernier au passage. Le rire de son ami résonna et il lui fit plusieurs compliments, laissant sa main sur son dos alors que l'Uchiha était en train de réajuster le plat d'une épice.

Kiba soupira l'air désespéré. Naruto allait encore dans une voie pas possible, et il ne savait même pas s'il devait essayer de s'interposer ou pas. Itachi entra à ce moment là, hurlant des ordres. Les aides qui étaient en train de préparer les assiettes dans leurs coins mirent la touche finale, donnant aux serveurs les plats. Naruto fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke avant de passer derrière Itachi dont il massa les épaules.

-Oh comme t'es tendu

-Lâche moi la grappe Naruto !

-Hu ? quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Y'a un sale connard qui ose dire que notre bouffe est mauvaise ! je vais lui foutre du poison dans son dessert à celui-là !

-C'est qui ?

-L'abruti habillé tout en bordeaux et aux cheveux longs noirs. J'ai envi de lui faire bouffer ses dents à se taré !

-Si c'est le mec auquel je pense, il n'est jamais content et adore faire chier les gens. Bon, je retourne en salle, ça fait un moment que je suis ici.

-D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fous en cuisine toi ?

-Pffff, ils m'énervent à piailler et tout sur la conjoncture de l'économie mondiale et des affaires qui vont mal.

-C'est ton monde.

-Mouais, bon a tout à l'heure les mecs.

Kiba sortit juste avant lui, ne se faisant pas voir et Naruto le retrouva dehors. Ce dernier avait l'air toujours comme à son habitude, même s'il avait été si proche du brun. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il en était entre ces deux là, mais en voyant que Naruto était toujours fidèle à lui-même, il s'en ficha bien vite. Il le regardait voltigeait parmi les invités les plus important, reprenant son rôle avec perfections et faisant en sorte d'en tirer le plus de bonne relation possible. Ça l'étonnait même de ne pas le voir s'énerver lorsqu'on lui parlait de celle qui avait partagé sa vie si peu de temps. Sakura s'approcha de lui pour lui parler, soufflant un peu d'une conversation sans fin où on l'avait dragué sans tact et où le jeune homme se rappellerait longtemps d'elle mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Kiba n'y alla pas par quatre chemins pour lui parler de ce qu'il pensait, et elle se mit à rire en lui avouant ce qu'elle aussi en pensait. Toutefois tous deux étaient d'accord, en comparaison de l'autre, ils avaient confiance en Sasuke et accepteraient ce choix si tel était celui de leur blondinet. Mais il ne se passait jamais rien entre eux deux, du moins rien qui n'ait l'air d'être plus que de l'amitié.

Le temps continua de passer très vite, et Naruto s'amusait à présent à avoir des conversations sans queues ni têtes avec son fils. Il continuait toujours sa relation particulière avec Sasuke, et ses deux amis étaient sur qu'il ne voyait rien. Alors tout compte fais, ils se mirent à parier sur quand Sasuke bougerait, ce qui les firent plus d'une fois désespéré. Tous leurs diagnostics étaient faux et Sakura eut plus d'une fois l'envie de secouer le brun comme un prunier pour qu'il bouge ses fesses, surtout qu'à l'air niais du blond, ils étaient sur qu'il n'avait rien compris.

Et c'était vrai que le blond n'y voyait rien. Sasuke était certes discret, l'effleurant par moment, lui touchant parfois les cheveux, le regardant du coin de l'œil quand le blond se changeait. Il n'allait jamais vraiment loin. Sakura essaya une fois de le coller pour vérifier et aurait pu mourir sur place à cause de ses yeux tueurs, ce qui la fit bien rire car encore plus sure de son coup. Elle se mit alors à leur proposer des vacances dans sa résidence secondaire dans le sud, avec plage privée et même piscine si jamais la mer n'était pas assez. Elle les retrouva endormi dans le même lit, mais entre eux deux l'enfant du blond, et elle exerça tout son talent à les rapprocher, ce qui fit bien rire l'Uchiha qui avait compris son manège. Au bout de la semaine de congé qu'ils avaient pris, elle n'y était toujours pas arrivée, et ce ne fut pas la sortie sur le yacht de Kiba qui changea la donne. Itachi lui se dorait toujours la pilule dans son coin, faisant son possible pour éviter la rosée dont les regards malicieux le gênaient.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Sakura et Kiba décidèrent de mettre en place le prochain plan et les laissèrent rapidement chez le blond chez qui ils s'étaient réunis car y ayant laissé leurs voitures. Itachi était parti se reposer sur le balcon de Naruto qui était presque un vrai jardin, se laissant aller dans le hamac après s'être tartiné de crème après solaire. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil le gamin qui jouait tout seul dans son coin avec un chat que Sasuke avait ramené un matin et que l'autre avait tout de suite adopté.

Naruto avait disparu dans son bureau pour vérifier ses mails et coups de téléphone, même s'il avait confiance à ceux en qui il avait délégué. Après avoir régler un rapide problème, il retourna voir les deux frères et vit Itachi en pleine sieste qu'il laissa dormir alors que son fils continuait de jouer calmement. Sachant où était Sasuke, il le rejoignit et le retrouva dans la cuisine près du plan de travail. Il était en train de couper des trucs orangés et l'odeur qui s'en élevait, était succulente et sucrée. Naruto s'était approché dans son dos, et en se penchant un peu pour le voir faire il lui demanda :

-C'est des mangues ?

Jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke sursauter comme ça, et la mangue qu'il était en train de couper décolla de sa planche à découper. Lâchant tout, le brun la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol et eut une moue boudeuse en voyant le blond qui s'était mis à rire. Sasuke releva le menton et fit une petite grimace qui le fit s'excuser. Le brun regarda sa main dégoulinante de jus, ayant serré trop fort le noyau récupéré en plein vol. Il le lâcha dans le saladier et au moment où il allait aller se laver les mains, Naruto lui attrapa le poignet. Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur et se tendit quand il vit que l'autre, ayant l'air hypnotisé, amena sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres, posant sa langue sur un doigt, léchant le jus, enroulant sa langue autour de ses membres pour les en débarrasser. Naruto le faisait comme dans un état second, et Sasuke se demanda s'il voyait ce qu'il faisait.

-Lâche-le !!!

-Uugh !

Naruto se retrouva le cul à terre, s'étant fait pousser violemment par Itachi qui venait de se mettre entre lui et son petit frère. L'aîné le regardait totalement furieux, le menaçant d'un couteau.

-Si tu le touches, je te tues !

-I…Itachi je…

-Itachi, ça va là, à mon âge je peux me prendre en charge.

-C'est ça mon biquet, et après c'est moi qui te servira de serpillère ?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-Tu veux un exemple ?

-Oses, mais n'oublis pas que j'atteints toujours mes cibles quand je vise moi.

-C'est ça bichon, moi au moins je porte mes lunettes lorsqu'il le faut.

-Ta gueule !

-Elle est là, tu vois ? toujours aussi magnifique.

-Hmpf.

-Si tu souffres je…

-Faut bien que je m'y remette un jour non ? et j'ai envie que ce soit lui.

-Mmh…

-Euh…mais…

-Quoi ?

Les deux Uchiha s'étaient tournés d'un même élan vers Naruto dont la mâchoire était en train de se décrocher. Halluciné, il regardait Sasuke comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Celui qui répondait à Itachi était bien Sasuke.

-Tu…parles ?

-…bien sur que je parle.

-Quoi ! mais en un an je t'ai jamais entendu ni vu parler !

-…ah ?

-Comment ça ah ? je…j'ai cru que t'étais muet !!!!

Mon frère est une feignasse, il n'ouvre son jolie museau que lorsqu'il est en rogne la plupart du temps ou lorsqu'on lui pose des questions dont il pense qu'elles méritent une réponse. Autrement, il joue au muet, c'est un de ses hobbies.

-Quoi !!!

-…mais un an et demi presque…là t'as fais fort Sasuke.

Naruto se sentait trahis. Là, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il apprenait. Se levant d'un mouvement leste, il tourna les talons pour se barrer. Sasuke bondit vers son ami, l'attrapant par le bras et ne lâchant pas même lorsqu'il chercha à se débattre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il était vexé, et Sasuke comprit qu'il avait été un peu trop loin.

-Itachi.

-Mh ?

-Tu termines de faire ma glace à la mangue, te plaît.

-…pardon ?

-Kukuku.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile d'embarquer le blond sur son épaule et de l'amener jusqu'à la chambre que ce dernier lui avait donné ici. Il le jeta dans son lit et l'empêcha de se débattre en s'asseyant sur son bassin. Il l'attacha à son lit par des menottes froufrouteuse noire et Naruto commença à paniquer en le voyant enlever son t-shirt.

-Que ! qu'est ce tu fous !! tu me délires quoi là ? Sasuke !!

-C'est pourtant assez explicite comme situation non ?

-De quoi ? me touche pas !

-Hn ? pourtant c'est toi qui as commencé en me léchant tout à l'heure.

-Je…je savais pas ce que je faisais, je suis désolé ! laisse-moi !!

Sasuke avait relevé la tête au dessus de la sienne, le regardant fixement. Naruto respirait fortement en dessous de lui, et au lieu de le laisser un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais autant marché, mais je me demandais quand tu allais réalisé.

-Mais comment veux tu que je vois ça ?

-J'avais un téléphone portable tu sais.

-Bien sur puisque je t'y mail et t'envois des sms !! pas besoin de parler avec ça !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Sasuke !!!

-Hn ?

-Haaann.

-Jolie son.

-Imbécile !!!

-Naruto…tu crois que je t'avais sauvé par bonté d'âme ?

-Quoi ?

-Le jour de ton mariage, j'ai eu envie de jeter ta femme par une fenêtre…et quand je t'ai retrouvé sous la flotte, j'ai su que ça ne pourrait être que toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai que toi en tête depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu…tu me plaît…non même je pense bien que je t'aime.

_**Lemon : **_

Naruto n'eut rien le temps de dire, le brun était en train de l'embrasser goulument, et être attaché le gêna passablement, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour plonger plus profondément en lui. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ses joues, descendant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla et lécha alors que ses mains se chargèrent de pincer ses tétons. Naruto râlait contre lui, cherchant à se battre contre le plaisir que cela lui procurait, mais à l'évidence il n'y arrivait pas. C'était bon, et en plus il aimait aussi celui qui lui faisait ça, même s'il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'à peine une demi-heure auparavant.

L'entrejambe du brun était en train de se frotter lascivement contre son pantalon, et il pouvait se sentir devenir dur. Cette sensation, il croyait l'avoir oublié, et pourtant elle reprenait ses droits, lui rappelant comment se déhancher, ce qu'il commença à faire. Sasuke descendit le long de son ventre, le couvrant de baiser et de suçons, souriant lorsque le blond lâcha un gémissement car il lui avait dénudé le bas ventre. Ses baisers descendirent sur son boxer, embrassant son sexe à travers ce dernier qu'il se mit à mordillait avant d'y enrouler sa langue et de la passer sur sa longueur, en en titillant le sommet et se plaisant à lui arracher des soupirs.

Sasuke plongea ses doigts dans la bouche du blond qui se mit à les sucer avidement et qui se plaignit lorsqu'ils le quittèrent. Le brun se prépara lui-même, continuant de rendre fou son amant qu'il chevaucha finalement. Naruto reprit ses esprit, le regardant les yeux ronds et la face entièrement rouge. Il ne put détourner les yeux en le voyant s'empaler sur son sexe tendu, et il grogna de satisfaction en se rentrant entrer en lui. C'était étroit et chaud, différent des femmes qu'il avait connu jusque là, et il était pratiquement sur que c'était meilleur. Du moins, ça le rendait fou et il commença à bouger contre lui, regardant son membre qui rentrait et sortait en cadence. Sasuke l'embrassa, recommençant les baisers qui lui coupaient le souffle, s'appuyant sur sa poitrine pour se soulever et prendre le contrôle du rythme. Il le suppliait contre ses lèvres, l'appelant, gémissant. Le rythme devenait plus soutenu, et il lui demanda de le libérer avant de le mordre à la clavicule, le faisant gémir à son tour. Naruto était déterminé à marquer cette peau.

Quand il se sentit libre, il le renversa sur le lit, soulevant sa jambe et s'enfonçant encore plus loin en lui, changeant de rythme ou de manière de bouger, s'arrêtant même parfois pour voir son regard devenir suppliant. Jusque là, il n'avait pas eu besoin de Sasuke dans cette voie là, leur relation lui avait suffit, mais Naruto était sur que maintenant il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il passa ses doigts entre les siens, serrant fortement alors que de l'autre il s'empara de son sexe. Il voulait le rendre fou, totalement fou, et il y arrivait, il en était sur. Quand il sentit que Sasuke allait venir, il l'embrassa en même temps, le faisant s'accrocher à lui. Ses ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans son dos ne le gênèrent nullement. Sasuke se répandit sur lui-même et resta le souffle court. Naruto le caressa doucement, passant un doigt sur sa peau, l'effleurant à peine, réveillant ses sens déjà exacerbés par l'acte. Et puis il le retourna, se couchant sur son dos, sortant pratiquement son sexe en entier de lui.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini.

D'un coup il s'enfonça en Sasuke, l'attrapant par les hanches pour le prendre plus sauvagement. Les geignements de son amant lui montrèrent qu'il pouvait continuer, et Naruto était déterminer à le faire de toute manière. Il allait l'épuiser pour se venger de ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant un an.

Après l'avoir fait et refais, ne lui laissant aucun répit, il vit que Sasuke s'écroula dans le lit, recouvert de sueur et rouge de bouffée de chaleur. Naruto se retira, voyant qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à mettre de préservatif, mais il avait confiance en Sasuke et se savait lui même sauf dans ce domaine là. Ce qui l'estomac un instant fut de voir son sperme sortir de son compagnon pour se répandre le long de ses cuisses rougie. En remontant ses yeux, il vit tous les suçons qu'il lui avait fait dans le dos et dans la nuque. Sasuke était à lui.

_**Fin lemon.**_

-Naruto se coucha à ses cotés, et la main du brun remonta sur son ventre qu'elle caressa langoureusement. C'était reposant, c'était bien, il avait envie que ça dure encore.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Dis, tu m'aimes toi aussi ?

-Pfff.

-Naruto ?

-Héhéhé.

Le blond se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant avant de lui murmurer au coin de l'oreille :

-Il faut peut être remettre ça pour me convaincre ?

-…

-Hahaha, tu verrais ta tête Sasuke…pour répondre à ta question…il se peut effectivement que je t'aime, tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est qu'avec toi je suis vraiment bien…

-Hmpf.

-Quoi ? ce n'est pas un bon début ?

-Aime moi vite.

-hahaha, quand j'aime quelqu'un, je suis collant et chiant, tu verras.

-Hn.

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à garder ses yeux ouverts, et Naruto le ramena contre lui. Ce sentiment de paix, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus ressenti, et plus que tout il voulait le protéger. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Itachi qui avait deviné plus ou moins les paris avait décidé d'y participer, gloussant de joie lorsqu'il reçut son pactole. Naruto qui avait eu peur de la réaction de ses amis, ne sut quoi leur dire pour les remercier de l'accepter tel qu'il était, et les prit dans ses bras avant de leur hurler à les rendre sourds qu'ils auraient pu le prévenir plus tôt. Dans leur coin les Uchiha regardaient cela, Itachi soupirant d'avoir donc un beau frère aussi bruyant. Mais à la longue, il s'y était fait, et il adorait le gamin avec qui il était en train de jouer.

-Et si tu allais occuper ses lèvres, histoire qu'il se la boucle.

-Avec plaisir.

Fin. et oui avant de remettre des hist en chap, je vous mets du léger et cours. j'en avais besoin après la Koukyuu no Hebi toujours dispo sur le site de Haganemaru lol.

a pluch.


End file.
